


The Technomancer

by TheDangerFloof



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDangerFloof/pseuds/TheDangerFloof
Summary: One fateful afternoon, one of five of the Ten Ring's missiles randomly strikes the house of Jax Polemistís, killing his parents and leaving him homeless. Anthony Edward Stark, AKA "Iron Man," who had failed to stop it after being preoccupied by the other four, lets the kid live in the tower as a way of making amends.Now, in the post-Decimation world, Jax has taken up the mantle of a hero, using a special, Iron Man-inspired suit made of an infinitely-regenerating yet vulnerable material.He is the Technomancer.





	The Technomancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a triumphant breakthrough with a mysterious material, Jax comes home from school only to find his house and parents charred.

**New York, December 17, 2012**

The combined, oxymoronic smell of both the overuse and lack of deodorant filled the interior of the yellow school bus. Towards the back of the vehicle, a brown-haired, green-eyed, pale-complexioned teenage boy sat in his seat, prodding at a shard of metal with a makeshift taser-esque device, demonstrating its unique expanding properties to two others kids his age.

"So... that's it? That's what you wanted to show us?" asked one of them, a black-haired, blue-eyed male.

"Oh, be quiet, Sam. Go on Jax," replied the other, a girl with brown hair and eyes.

Jax dragged the taser along the shard, skillfully manipulating its shape into that of a slender stiletto blade. He then promptly withdrew the device, and the metal reverted back to its original shape.

"You wouldn't happen to have any more of that, would ya?" inquired Sam, before continuing, "Uh... for self-defense purposes, of course."

Jax chuckled. "You might be my friend, Sam, but I sure as hell don't trust you. And 16 years of impeccable behavior is not something I want to throw out the window."

"And me?" asked the girl.

"You have better impulse control, Kamala, but I'd rather not have you stabbing someone when they... well, you know."

Kamala fake-huffed in an overdramatic manner and turned her head away from him, in addition to crossing her arm, which got a smile out of Jax. Then the bus came to an abrupt stop as it arrived at Jax's stop. 

"See both of you tomorrow."

The boy got up from his shoddily-made "leather" seat and waved goodbye to his dear friends and hopped off the bus. As he walked home, his eyes drifted to the phone in his hands. After a few seconds, he looked back up again, only to be treated to a truly terrible sight. 


End file.
